Le toma bastante, pero lo entiende
by KeyKnows
Summary: Hay una encarnación de la realidad en la que Uchiha Sasuke encontró redención. Hay una en la que encontró justicia. Y hay una, también, en la que encontró la muerte. En esta, sin embargo, no encuentra ninguna de estas cosas. (post-canon, estudio de personaje)


Estoy y estaré enternamente amarga con el final de Naruto. Lo que le pasó a Sasuke como personaje es sólo una de ellas.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

1\. Esta es una encarnación de la realidad en la que Sasuke ha encontrado redención.

Está de vuelta a Konoha, quizás no de la forma en la que Naruto y Sakura lo hubieran querido en su momento, pero está de vuelta de todas formas. No es más un criminal, trabaja directamente bajo las órdenes del Hokage y se le reconoce como un miembro clave en la victoria de la guerra.

Está de vuelta, y ha encontrado redención de todos sus crimines y pecados en contra de la aldea, el país y el mundo.

Está de vuelta y no es un criminal o un vengador, no es alguien a quién mirar con temor o desprecio: es un ninja de Konohagakure, título que nunca creyó poder llamar suyo de nuevo.

Esto es redención, piensa, y debe atesorarla. Si Naruto tuviera un corazón ligeramente más frio y el amor de Sakura hubiera flaqueado sólo un poco…

Esto es redención, piensa, y debe atesorarla y apreciarla, y debe estar agradecido, tan, tan agradecido con sus amigos y con la aldea, con el mundo y los dioses que le dieron está oportunidad, que miraron su alma pútrida y atormentada y dijeron: Mereces esto.

Esto es redención…

2.

Esta es una encarnación de la realidad en la que Sasuke ha encontrado justicia.

No habrá nadie además de los directamente involucrados que sabrá del sacrificio de Uchiha Itachi. No habrá nadie además de un puñado que sabrá del hombre que se arrancó el corazón y lo ofreció a la aldea que tanto amaba.

Pero este puñado, estos pocos escogidos, deberían ser suficiente, cree. Deberían ser suficiente, porque no hay nadie más que pueda traer verdadera justicia para Itachi y la memoria de su clan; y si hay alguien que puede traer cambio y librar al mundo del odio, del miedo, del sistema que permitió el destino de su gente, ese alguien es Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, que gobierna Konoha con dura gentileza y que cuida a su gente con el amor de los padres que no tuvo.

Uzumaki Naruto, que lo llama a su oficina y dice:

—Serás enviado en una misión de asesinato.

Y Sasuke no sabe por qué estas personas tendrán que morir, no sabe cuáles fueron sus crimines, pero sabe al menos que no pueden ser peores que los suyos, así que se pregunta, silenciosamente…

El pensamiento nunca termina de formarse. Porque este es Uzumaki Naruto, el hombre que siempre ha caminado por un camino más iluminado que él, que siempre ha sido más virtuoso que él y qué puede Sasuke saber sobre justicia, de todas formas, cuando vio a la oscuridad del mundo y le permitió cubrirlo con su frio manto, cuando él ha sido tan débil y oso confundir venganza con justicia…

Aquellas personas mueren como se supone debe ser, como Naruto le dijo debe ser.

3.

Esta es una encarnación de la realidad en la que Sasuke encontró la muerte.

El tiempo se mueve lento. En Konoha a veces le parece que se ha detenido por completo. Es como si la paz hubiera traído con ella una pesada niebla de embotamiento que hace que cada día se sienta igual.

Así que se va, cada que puede, cuando no hay misiones para él y su presencia no es requerida se va por un tiempo, tan lejos como puede viaja atreves del país, del mundo y cuando está demasiado cansado, o hambriento o sediento, como para seguir, se deja caer en el piso.

Se recuesta ahí, cierra los ojos y espera.

Pero no está seguro de qué está esperando.

4.

Esta es una encarnación de la realidad en la que Sasuke no encuentra ninguna de éstas cosas.

No está seguro de qué es la redención. Redención no es algo que haya añorado alguna vez. Escogió su camino y estuvo seguro de este, y puede que haya estado equivocado en sus formas, pero no conocía ninguna otra. Es un ninja y se le enseñó que incluso en tiempos de paz los objetivos, las metas, incluso las más puras, se obtienen a través de la violencia.

Escogió su camino y estuvo seguro de este, así que nunca necesitó redención. No quiere redención, la única persona de la que alguna vez quiso algo similar fue de Itachi. E Itachi se lo entregó.

No quiere redención. No necesita redención.

Y sabe, así como sabe que el mundo está enfermo y en necesidad de revolución, sabe que no merece redención.

La justica es un concepto escurridizo en el mejor de los casos. Y Sasuke no es un sabio ni un filósofo así que no clamara saber qué es la justicia, pero cree que saber lo que la justicia _no es_.

Sabe que no es venganza, al menos eso lo ha aprendido de la forma más cruel. La venganza lo dejó con nada más que un vació que sólo supo llenar con más retribución. Sabe que la justicia no es el asesinato sin sentido, eso también lo ha aprendido.

Y sabe que la justicia no puede ser impartida por un sistema injusto.

No sabe qué es la justicia o cómo obtenerla. Probablemente nunca lo sabrá.

Pero esto, piensa, mirando su espada llena de sangre y sus manos que han tomado ya demasiadas vidas, esto no es justicia.

Una parte de él siempre ha amado las teatralidades, piensa que es una pena que en su última pelea hayan destruido el Valle del Fin, y que en esta ocasión tengan que pelear en una locación mucho menos digna, ahora que su corazón está en calma y su seguridad no flaqueará.

Ahora que puede rechazar una redención que no quiere, no necesita, no merece.

Ahora que está listo para descubrir qué es la justicia.

Ahora que está listo para matar, pero en una forma diferente a la que estaba listo cuando peleó con Itachi, con Danzo, o con Naruto hace ya tantos años. Su espíritu, su alma está en calma y no hay odio, ira, dolor o duda en su corazón mientras se prepara para la batalla.

Esta vez no está seguro de poder matar a Naruto, sin embargo, sus poderes están demasiado igualados como para que puede predecir el desenlace, y esta pelea será una apuesta.

Pero si muere aquí entonces…

—Sasuke —y la voz de Naruto es dura, cansada y dolida— ¿Por qué?

Hace mucho tiempo Sasuke le habría contestado, habría intentado hacerlo entender.

Pero Naruto nunca entendió y nunca entenderá.

Naruto lo ama, siempre lo ha amado, con tanta fuerza y tan profundamente que su amor por Sasuke casi lo mata; Sasuke lo ama también, lo ha amado con la misma intensidad por tanto, tanto tiempo que incluso llegó a creer, en aquella que se suponía debía ser su batalla final, que Naruto podía salvarlo.

Pero ahora Sasuke se da cuenta que no necesita salvación y que todo el amor que Naruto le profesa no es suficiente para que alcancen entendimiento, no en esto.

Así que Sasuke no responde. El tiempo de las palabras hace mucho que ha pasado. Y ataca primero.

Y si muere en esta pelea entonces…entonces lo hará con el corazón tranquilo de un hombre seguro de sus ideales.

* * *

Siento que sobre esto se puede decir mucho más, pero de ser así soy incapaz de articularlo así que pues tengan esto :v

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, se aprecian los comentarios!


End file.
